Grey
by B.A. Gemar
Summary: This is the re-posting of the April Fool's Joke I put up as the 18th chapter of The Unforgotten on April 1st, 2015. Hannah is successful in hunting an r'ka, it stirs something within Jar-hidda and things start to get a little... hot. Or does it?


It felt like the sun should have been setting by the time that Hannah and Jar-hidda got back to his ship, but this world probably had longer days. The yautja had handed her his trophy cleaning kit but did not help her at all with cleaning her kill. He did at least help her carry the body of the dragon back to the ship, as the meat was apparently edible.

Getting her trophy into the ship was apparently priority over food for Jar-hidda, as he pointed at the skull silently and turned and walked inside. The bleached white thing was over half Hannah's size, and was very heavy, but Jar-hidda refused to touch it as she huffed and sidled up the ramp to get it into the ship. She didn't actually mind so much; she was placated by the thought that he was sulking because he had been _wrong._

She followed him to the trophy room, hooking her arm under its jawbone to keep it propped up against her body.

It fit through the door with some difficulty and she gave a sigh of relief once she was inside.

"_Alright Jolly, where's it going_?"

Jar-hidda pointed and she looked over at a wall in the room. She knew that trophies had previously been on it, but it appeared they had been relocated to make room for the big dinosaur thing that had almost killed her.

"You sure?" she asked, adjusting the weight of the skull to keep it from touching the ground. Jar-hidda nodded, "by your big trophy?"

He shook his head, "it's not mine."

Hannah cocked an eye brow but felt a tingling sensation in her arm, letting her know that the position she was holding was cutting circulation to her right arm. She huffed over to the wall and steadied herself. She exhaled a breath then grit her teeth and lifted the skull up, over her head. Finding the hook for the skull when she couldn't see it was a pain. Her arms were shaking as she moved the skull back and forth and in little circles. Finally, with a soft _crunch_, the skull slid back and hung on the wall. She very carefully lowered her hands away, fingers still spread to catch it just in case.

Finally, she stepped back and admired it. It was bigger than the other skull and seemed to fit nicely by it. But they were both hers? She distinctly remembered lying on the ground broken while Jar-hidda finished off the beast. She knew there was a rule about a trophy belonging to a hunter, as long as it was already dying when it was finished off. And that thing had shown no signs of stopping until Jar-hidda showed up.

She turned to Jar-hidda, jabbed her thumb at the skull and cocked her eyebrow again. Jar-hidda was silent.

"_Whatever_," she sighed in English, "I'm taking a shower," she was covered in ash, blood, some sort of oily residue from the spit, charcoal from her burnt cloths, guts and other unmentionable things and she wanted to be _clean_.

She walked around Jar-hidda, respectfully facing him until she was around the corner of the door and walked down the hallway towards the room. Once inside she looked at her coverings and sighed. She was going to need new kilts. Jar-hidda probably didn't have any more, which probably meant another trip to a yautja ship and going through the whole mess over again.

Although, with a trophy, things were supposed to get better. She wondered how many trophies she would need to actually earn any respect. The dragon, the _r'ka_, was probably a good start, judging by the way Jar-hidda was reacting. She smirked again, thinking about how he must be so torn up inside being proven wrong.

She looked at her arms at where the burns were. They weren't so bad and they'd heal quickly with alien medicine. They wouldn't even scar, unless Jar-hidda deemed they weren't significant enough to heal.

She hummed unpleasantly at the thought, then heard a noise behind her and looked over her shoulder. Jar-hidda stood silently just within the threshold. She held back another smirk.

"I look a bit like you now," she said and Jar-hidda tilted his head.

"_Spots_," she said in English, circling one on her arm as the alien stepped forward, "like yours," she moved her arm next to his and circled one of his spots then hers. She heard a rattle as he looked down and with his claw circled the spot on her arm.

"_Yours are purple_."

"I have these?"

Oh right. He probably could only see hers because of the increase of temperature due to the injury. She went to move her arm away but Jar-hidda caught her wrist. He carefully inspected her arm, the very tip of his claw barely touching the skin around the burns and leaving a slight tingling sensation. His claw travelled up her arms slowly, lightly touching here and there where a spot was. His claw then lifted to her face and touched one of the spots there.

A very slow rattle emanated from Jar-hidda's throat that made no sense to Hannah. Her brow furrowed as the claw traced down her cheek to the base of her jaw. The claw skipped her neck then left a tingling train from her clavicle to where the burnt edge of the kilt began.

"_Jolly_?"

Jar-hidda grunted as if startled out of deep thought and seemed to realize the proximity that he had to her. He stepped back, letting go of her wrist and stood still for a moment. Hannah felt the urge to step back away from the alien, as he suddenly seemed not himself.

Then that strange rattle again, almost a purr, moved out of his throat. His hand lifted and undid the two tubes to his mask, one at a time. One hand gripped the metal and pulled it free of his face, lowering it down to reveal something of a facial expression Hannah had not seen on him before.

Lowering the mask to his hip he reached forward again and touched Hannah's shoulder, moving the leathery pads of his fingers along the flesh and then wrapping around her bicep tightly.

Was this a fight? Were they fighting? Hannah wasn't sure but she had a sudden fight or flight moment and her muscles shifted to move one way or the other. Jar-hidda's hand snatched her other forearm before she could make a move and he pulled her. She was nearly standing against him, neck craned to look up to his burning yellow eyes bearing down on her.

Was he mad that she had proven him wrong? What did she do?

Her mind flew with trying to figure out her error, all the while mere centimeters from the heat of his chest where she could almost feel his purr on her throat.

Then, thoughts wavered as the large hunter bent, and a single tusk very lightly scraped against where her jaw met her neck, teasing the fine hairs.

A chill ran through Hannah's body and her heart seemed to jump several inches in her chest. Past the sudden tingling in her body and the heat spreading from her chest she somehow managed comprehensible words, "what are you doing?"

There was no response, just the ceaseless purring as the tusks worked their way down her neck, "_Jolly_? _Wh- _what…."

A soft gasp interrupted her, elicited by the alien's machinations, and a want she had never felt before left a hole where her stomach should be.

Jar-hidda's tusk moved with care around the sides of her neck, and she could feel his hot moist breath on the front of her throat where she knew several small sharp teeth were. He was nearly kneeling to be in this position with her, and his body heat was washing over her. She tried to speak up again but all that came out was a barely audible moan. He let go of her left arm, snaking his hand around the small of her back, fingers spread and claws denting the skin. Her hand moved up his, feeling the iron muscles just beneath his skin, then the rubbery spikes on his shoulder. Her hand travelled past without any command from her, and just barely touched the edge of the metal rings around his neck.

Jar-hidda buckled, his knee hitting the ground with a sound _boom_, and his breath came out erratically moving away from her throat and looking away from her. Her eyes snapped wide and she tried to back away, trying to understand how she had hurt him but he kept a solid grip on her right arm.

His other hand moved to the back of his throat, brushing the edge of the rings and rattled over the purr, as if deciding on something. Hannah's mouth worked the air to apologize, but the words were stuck. He released her completely and, still kneeling, lifted both his hands to his neck. She stepped back and watched as he meticulously unwound the metal from around his throat, revealing the same creamy green as his front, fading to the darker green on the sides. The parallel scar cut just across where the neck met his shoulder.

Hannah didn't realize she was holding her breath until it came out as a gasp when Jar-hidda grabbed her again. He pulled her forward, reducing the small distance she had put between them. He looked her in her eyes, still purring and brought her hand towards his neck. She was hesitant, fingers curled in a loose fist. Then she very lightly touched the raised flesh of the scar, softer slightly than the rest of his skin. The yellow lights vanished and the purring intensified.

Hannah could feel her breath quickening as she moved her hand along the scar, her other moving to his neck as well brushing against it. He continued purring. His eyes closed and his body stiff. She glanced from what she was doing to his face. She still felt the humming on the skin of her own neck and thought for a flicker of a moment, before moving forward. She saw a brief flash of his yellow eyes before she ducked under his chin and lightly pressed her lips to his throat.

She felt his hand slide up her back as she kissed again, and she felt her own heat rise to her cheeks, lightly kissing him again. She had never done anything like this with anyone, and for whatever reason, it felt _right_, it felt _good_, it felt like something was painfully missing, and she could feel her pulse everywhere in her body. She was acutely aware of Jar-hidda's tusks in her hair, his claws raking up her back, the feel of his racing pulse under his skin, her own beating to a growing ache she had never known. An ache much like hunger. A pang that demanded to be fed. And she pulled her lips back from her teeth and grazed them against his skin.

With a sound barely distinguishable from a roar, she was suddenly whisked away and off of her feet. Her breath came in gasps as she was pressed and held against Jar-hidda's body. His own breaths were coming out in heaves, as if under a great strain. Disoriented, she felt fur beneath her back and found herself looking up at the alien, mandibles spread over a slightly open mouth. His arms were to either side of her, claws curled tightly into the furs.

Her hands moved to his chest and undid the buckle to his shoulder armor which fell first to the bed then slid to the floor with a _clang_. Her hands wandered ravenously over his chest as if seeing and touching it for the first time, moving the elastic edge of the mesh suit over his shoulders and down his body. He leaned up away from her touch, tapping and removing his gauntlets.

Her hands found his skin again at the line of muscle at his hips and moved to his belt as she heard the first gauntlet fall. She had the belt unbuckled and his cod piece, the piece of armor that he felt protected him most from her, came away.

She felt him twitch and pause, his other gauntlet, the one with the computer, in his hand being set gently on a stand beside the bed and he was looking down at her, silent and not breathing. She had hurt him once there, but now, as she let the piece slide off the edge of the bed, leaving him with his loin cloth, and the mesh suit set at an odd angle on his body, she had no intention of causing him pain, she did hesitate to go further. She had seen it before, and it was huge. It was her first time. It would hurt.

The hiss from the links of the mesh suit as they moved and collapsed on each other brought her back to the moment, her eyes flashing up at Jar-hidda's, the mesh now bunched around his waist.

"_Jolly_," she managed, reaching up and touching his neck again, bringing the purring back instantly. He moved to his position above her, lowering his weight down on her pelvis and she could _feel _it. Her whole body was _craving_ it.

His hand went to her cheek again, now that it was burning, it was clearly visible to him for sure, and his claws traced an invisible line along her cheekbone and into her hairline. She gasped as his claws raked through her hair, and he turned to look as he pulled through it. He uncurled his fingers and her hair seemed to melt through. His head dipped to her chest, warm dreadlocks tapping and sliding against her skin, and she felt his hands work around her body. The sound of the tearing cloth spoke of Jar-hidda's own impatient need and the heat of his breath tantalized freshly exposed skin, sending lightning through her body as his tusks began to brush against her.

Her hands gripped tightly into the furs as her body bucked and arched, and one of Jar-hidda's hands moved to pin one of her wrists as he continued his labor.

Her voice came out almost foreign to her and against her volition. Her eyes tightly closed and her wrist twisted in his gasp. She felt the cloth of her lower kilt torn out from under her, leaving her only in her loincloth acutely aware of _him_. She needed him. She needed him like water, like _breath_. Like the air that was rapidly entering and leaving her lungs, trying to form words, trying to say something important, mirroring his own urgency. She had to speak; she had to warn him, mind muddled with desire as it was she knew she needed to say it before she got hurt.

"_Jolly_," she finally managed and the alien lifted his head.

"Please… _please_, be… _gentle_. I know it's a hard word for you to understand but… please… I've never…."

Jar-hidda moved, one claw raking through her hair again to cradle her head, as one arm snaked around the small of her back and pulled her against him, throwing all logical thinking out the window again, leaving a void for _need_ to rush back in like a torrent of water, forcing her to close her eyes. He was bent almost in half, one foot still off the edge of the bed on the floor, the other leg kneeling in the furs, his mandibles spreading and lightly stroking her face only once.

She forced her eyes open again knowing it was coming, bracing for it, looking into the burning eyes of the male above her. He deliberately stopped purring. His mandibles spread in a grin. He opened his mouth and said:

"April Fools."

This is the chapter as it was original posted on April 1st, 2015, and is not to be considered canon for the Legendary series; it was just for fun (and for the sake of being evil). An uncut version was written for the enjoyment of several of my readers, but will not be posted on FF as it is my personal moral to not write smut for the public. It's just my personal opinion that that sort of thing should be private. If any readers would like the uncut version please PM me. It is M-rated for SC, don't PM me if you are of an inappropriate age. You are warned.


End file.
